


of vices and booty shorts

by local-cryptid (dontmindme_imafangirl)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Avengers Family, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Pansexual Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Strippers & Strip Clubs, will tag more stuff as it goes along!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindme_imafangirl/pseuds/local-cryptid
Summary: Steve thought himself to be a simple man.A good beer with good friends and maybe an occasional date were enough to make him feel happy and content.That is, until he met Bucky Barnes.In the most unexpected of ways.((or: a multi-chaptered Stucky stripper AU as a prompt from an irl friend!))





	of vices and booty shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started.

******

It's not that he wasn't a party person. 

Not quite-he liked going out with friends, sometimes drinking a beer too many, ending up giggling on his friends' couches, not minding the slight drowsiness that followed the day after. 

No, if you asked him-he'd say he was quite alright with parties.

But _this_?  
This was so far out of Steve's comfort zone, it might as well just have never existed in the first place. Like he got in a shipwreck and ended up on a deserted island, no comfort zone to be seen for miles on end. 

How did he even end up here? 

How did Steve Rogers, in all his 27 years of age, find himself tipsy and wobbling into a strip club?

It started easy enough.  
Nat's birthday-his friend since college, and the one he'd go to if he needed someone's ass kicked (which was _never_ he insisted, but Natasha's stubbornness and fierce protectiveness easily rivalled his), well her birthday was coming up, and they'd decided to celebrate it with the whole squad; Clint, Tony, Bruce, hell, even her friend with the weird Australian accent and arms of a _god_ , Thor, everyone took time to go out with her and celebrate, except for the few that were working late and couldn’t make it.

It was their usual set up-a diner with bright lights and the greasiest food possible, followed by their usual hang-out spot; a typical all-american bar with TVs that seemed to always have a football match going on, beers and hard liquor constantly poured and constantly coming and going. 

Natasha was the one to first suggest it. 

In her tipsy glow she turned to them with a fierce smirk, an evil gleam in her eye that Steve knew better than to ignore; it was that same smirk that landed him a hazy drunken dip in the ocean on his final year of college.

“You know what” she purred, words clear despite the copious amounts of shot glasses littering their table, “there’s this new place Sam’s working at and I _think_ we should go say hi”

It was Tony who first smirked back, raising his glass in agreement.

“You know what, I think we _should_ ” he winked, giving Steve a side-eye that brought suspicion up to his chest. 

Where…where did Sam work again?  
He knew his last job was as a barman at a local club, but switched sometime last month after a better offer came by.

There wasn’t much time for him to ask though; by the time he even had the chance to open his mouth and ask Tony what that look was for, Natasha was already pushing them all out of the bar and back into the street, leaving Steve and Bruce to share a look, both equally clueless as to their next destination.

“On a scale of one to ten, ten being ‘we’re probably going to end up in jail’, how good of an idea do you think letting Nat and _Tony_ guide us someplace is?” Steve nudged Bruce, hands hidden deep in his leather jacket.

Bruce hummed, taking a moment to think.

“I’d go for a solid eleven. Remember last time?”

He did. How could he forget after all, the one time they found themselves sleepy and hungover in one of Tony’s labs, using robotic arms and legs as pillows?

He shuddered in remembrance and nodded, already figuring out an escape plan in his head if things went sour.

A short walk later found them in an entirely different part of town, loud music and neon sings engulfing each building they crossed, women with short skirts and low tops giving them wide grins and flyers with their clubs’ promotions.

Or at least, Steve thought they were clubs. Something in those shut doors and amount of women surrounding them gave him a sinking feeling that that wasn't quite the case.

Eventually Natasha stopped, standing right outside a club somewhat quieter than the others, its’ walls brighter, red neon sign over the door spelling out the words ‘HYDRA’.

“Is it like, an acronym?” Clint shrugged, nodding to the neon sign.

“It is what it is sugar”  
Nat winked at him, an eyebrow raised in a teasing manner.

Steve felt the previous suspicion in his chest grow, more certain than ever that this was _not_ , under any circumstance, a normal club.

“Nat..-“

Before he could get another word in, Natasha’s hand found his, dragging him along and into the club, the loud music booming through his ears, entire body ringing, flashing lights blinding him momentarily.

The moment his vision cleared and he took a better look at the place, he quickly realised where he was.

Really, the big raised stage ahead of him with poles on the sides and middle, girls with lacy bras and sparkly shorts, those were a fair tell-tale sign of just where he was.

Nat…Nat brought them to a strip club.

He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose in disbelief.

Steve turned to Nat and Tony, the pair wearing coy smiles and giggling behind their hands, only to his surprise, he noticed the scene happening behind them.

On the sides near the entrance, further from the main stage, were still dancers working on poles, just, not _quite_ what Steve had expected.

No, on those poles were men, bodies lean and muscular, arms and chest bare and exposed, their tight pants nearly making Steve’s breath hitch.

“What, you thought only girls become strippers? Kind of old-fashioned of you, ain’t it?” Clint grinned, pushing Steve with his shoulder.

Steve stifled a cough, a furious red running over his cheeks.

“No, I just-I didn’t expect us to be in a strip club in the first place, I’m just-I-what are we _doing_ here?”

His answer came in the form of a loud yelp, a familiar figure hopping over the bar in the far side of the club and storming their way.

“Guys! Glad you made it.” Sam cheered, giving them each a rough pat on the back, saving Nat for last, “Hey birthday girl” he grinned, giving her a quick hug.

“Hey Sa-“

Sam hushed Steve, gripping his shoulder in a playful grip.

“Nope. Nuh-uh. I’m not ‘Sam’ in here. Call me ‘Falcon’” he whispered. Steve nodded, mind too lost for words.

“So, when’s the big show?” Nat asked, giving Sam a knowing smile.

“Should be right after this one. I saved you guys seats near the front like you asked, though you better head there now-we’re gonna be packed soon.” 

Sam showed them the way closer to the main stage, the music feeling louder the nearer they got.

Steve managed to stand close enough to Tony to yell into his ear, despite Tony’s squint and groan of protest at the sound.

“Wait, did Sam say ‘saved seats’? As in, this was _planned_?!”

Tony shrugged in response, not offering much other than a nod and a quick ‘Just enjoy the show Steve’.

So here he was. At a strip club. For the first time in his life.

The show wasn’t actually half bad, if he had to be honest with himself. The girls, though sensual in their dance, manoeuvred themselves around the pole with a grace and athleticism that was more than worthy of respect, especially considering they did it all in _heels_. Plus, they seemed to be having fun, and honestly, who was Steve to complain about that?

Their dance soon ended, both girls on stage finishing on their knees in front of the pole, song coming to a halt as people cheered them on, a litany of clothes scattered behind them, 10 and 20-dollar bills hanging on the slip of their glittered underwear.

They cheered with the crowd before leaving, just as the stage lights dimmed.

Natasha nudged Steve, resting her head on his shoulder.

“The one coming up now’s the main attraction of this place. ’S why I wanted to bring you guys here in the first place.”

Steve caught her bait, unable to hide his curiosity.

“Oh yeah? What’s it called?”

“I won’t say much” she laughed, “But they call him The Winter Soldier, and he…well, he’s something, for sure” she shrugged, leaning away once the music started up again, the whole floor vibrating under the sound of bass coming from the speakers.

Wait. _Him_? _He?!_ The main attraction is-

The beat of the music became more familiar, the first tunes of a beat torturously slow, voice booming, vibrating through his chest.

Slow steps brought a man forth on the stage, the crowd beneath him yelling and cheering, voices mixing and swirling with the music.

_I can taste it on your mouth and I can't leave it_ You're a freak like me, can't you see?  
We can work this something out and I'm believin'  
You get off on me, it's like cheating 

 

The man on stage was…hell, Steve had no words for him, in that moment he forgot what words _were_ , never less how to form them.

Body lithe, teasingly hidden behind tight-fitting leather, pants short and riding his hips, his chest cheekily covered by a black vest laced with glitter, dipping low to expose his collarbones and an inch of the man’s chest, sleeveless and-

_Oh._  
_Oh._

Steve didn’t know where to look first. There were the man’s legs, clear lean muscles clenching as one leg hooked over the pole, giving a short turn before stopping with his back to the crowd.

One of his arms was reflecting the light like metal, the entire thing covered in a bright silver, with a bright red star gracing the tip of it on the shouldler, the metal mending into skin and hiding into the vest over his shoulder.

 

_I, I, I, I just wanna watch you when you take it off_  
_Take off all your makeup, baby take it off_  
_I just wanna watch you when you take it off_  
_Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off_

 

For a while he danced with his back to the audience, hands on the pole as he made himself dip down, legs spreading and ass nearing the floor before he swiftly brought himself back up, chest sticking to the pole, each and every working muscle on his body show-cased by the spotlights casting shadows over him.

_Take it off, take it off_  
_Baby just take it off_

He turned back to the crowd as they sang along, the loop-sided smirk on his face hidden by the bangs falling over his eyes from the movement, eyes bright-brighter with the dark makeup lidding over them.

With a whistle from the crowd he brought his hands to his chest, teasing his fingers over the button of his vest before letting them run their course down to the front of his crotch then back up, tearing the vest open with a swift tug from the metal arm.

With his chest exposed he brought his hands over his head and back to gripping the pole, squatting down and spreading his legs, freeing a hand to come and trace the hem of his leather pants, earring more cheers and whistles from the crowd-both from women and men alike.

The smirk on his lips grew as his eyes roamed the crowd, eventually stopping over Steve’s little group of friends, gaze clouding as it locked down on _Steve_.

He gave another few rounds on the pole, going as far as to give a quick jump, hooking both legs over it as he let the vest fall limply from his shoulders, ridding himself entirely of his top.

“What do you think?” Tony asked, Steve never realising when his friend found his way by Steve’s side and beside his ear.

What did Steve think?  
He thought this guy was sex on two legs.  
He thought there was nothing he wanted more in that moment than to combust in the most furious blush he’d ever sported and touch the soft muscles on that man, at the same time.  
He thought there wasn't enough space in this room and yet there was too much all at once.  
He-

“He’s coming towards _us_?!” he managed as he noticed that the man had hopped off the stage, continuing his dance and show of hips and legs while making his way down towards their group, eyes fixed on Steve.

_Push me up against the wall, don't take it easy_  
_You like it hard like me, it's what you needLet's get naked and explore our inner secrets_  
_For what it is, it's what it is_

 

One moment he was on stage, the next he was dancing, hovering over Steve’s chair, gripping the sides and dipping so dangerously close that Steve could almost _taste_ the friction, feel the supple muscles and the trickle of the man’s hair on his neck.

If spontaneous combustion was a thing, something that could potentially happen to a person, then Steve was more than certain that’d be exactly what would happen to him right there and then. His face was so flushed, the tips of his ears so reddened, he figured the difference between him and a tomato would be minimal.

The man-the Winter Soldier, he reminded himself, moved his hands to wrap behind Steve’s head, so carefully threading the line between touching him and not. 

He brought his head by Steve’s ear, the smirk evident in his voice.

“What’s your name pretty boy?”

My God. Even his voice felt like an erotic _sin_ , gruff and low and so, _so_ on par with those tight leather pants. 

“I-uh-Steve” he managed, the heat of his face now spreading to his entire body.

The man over him laughed, the song nearing to it’s end.

“Well, uh-Steve, I’m gonna need you to do something. See my shorts?”

Steve gulped, but nodded.

“I’m gonna want you to tug on them when I tell you to. Can you do that?”

Another nod. The man huffed a laugh, not stopping the movement of his hips, the twist and bending of his waist, hands moving along to the music.

_I, I, I, I just want to watch you when you take it off_  
_Take off all your makeup, baby take it off_  
_I just wanna watch you when you take it off_  
_Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off_

 

The Winter Soldier turned, moving with his back to Steve, still dancing over his lap in a torturous rhythm, earning squeals from many of the female patrons and-was that a bill Natahsa tugged into the lining of the guy’s shorts?!

“Now, Steve!”  
With a start, Steve tugged onto the dancer’s shorts, stunned by the little resistance he’d found.

What he didn’t expect was for the man to pull away the same time Steve tugged.

What he didn’t expect was to get a first view to the tight black laced underwear under the shorts, revealing enough to earn more than a few green papers thrown his way, yet covering enough to keep them guessing.

The song ended with a boom, and the Winter Soldier made a small bow, hopping back on stage and turning to face the crowd with a smile, bright and sincere and too beautiful for words.

Steve didn’t get a minute to recollect his thoughts before the man was gone, the only evidence of him being there in the first place being the pair of leather shorts in Steve’s hands, the easy clip on-and-off mechanism sewed on them explaining things in practice, but answering none of Steve’s questions.

Who was that man?  
Why did he choose Steve, of all people?

…How could Steve get five more minutes, just five more minutes to admire the man, to take one more look to his face, to his easy smile and long lashes, to actually be able to bring a hand to the man’s hair and feel their softness, hear that gruff voice once more?

“How was that for a surprise?”

Natasha came to a stand in front of him, hands wrapped in front of her chest in a victorious stance.

Steve sighed, raising his shoulders in a sense of surrender.

"Was it you or Tony who planned this? No actually-it was the both of you wasn't it?" 

_Those two together would make for a perfect evil mastermind_ he mused, shivering at the thought of what a dangerous team those two would make. Maybe he should ask Bruce to join the two in surprise-planning. He could pacify them when their ideas went overboard, just like right there and then.

She gave him a secretive wink, opting to ignore his question.

“I know it’s my birthday, but yours is coming up soon so…you can take this as an early birthday gift” she shrugged.

“An…early birthday gift.” he deadpanned as she nodded.

“Well, not _that_. I wasn’t expecting him to do that, to be honest.”

Steve raised an eyebrow in question.

“I guess he took a liking to you. Anyway, that’s not the gift.”

She stopped and turned in time to see a lady walk over to them, a walkie-talkie and tablet in hand, the label ‘STAFF’ with her name under pinned to her shirt.

“Steve Rogers?” she asked, looking to the pair.

“That’s your guy”  
Natasha pulled him, eventually tugging him out of his seat.

“Well, you’re up next for a lap dance. Can you follow me to the private rooms please?”  
“Now _this_ is your present” Nat laughed, pushing Steve’s back, “Go get ‘em tiger!” 

This was Steve’s first experience at a strip club.

This was the day Steve’s life would turn upside down.

 

Over a pair of leather booty shorts.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo!
> 
> So this is my first Stucky fic...ever hahah, and it's definitely something wayyy out of my comfort zone, though surprisingly fun to write!
> 
> This originated from a prompt @ibreathestucky came up with and asked me to write and honestly, who'd pass up on the chance to write a good flustered Steve and good ol' Stucky fluff?
> 
> With that being said kudos/comments would be very much appreciated (and would make me a v happy burrito ;u;)
> 
> Next chapter's coming soon! Hope you enjoy <3

**Author's Note:**

> my first Stucky fic aye~


End file.
